The disclosure relates to the field of tactical engagement simulation systems (TES) and, more particularly, to target position augmented trajectory simulation systems that utilize dynamic target feedback.
TES is a training system for using weapons and conducting force-on-force exercises. In a TES simulation, laser transmitters are often used instead of bullets, larger rounds, or shorter-range guided weapons such as anti-tank missiles. These laser transmitters are mounted on the weapon and aligned with the weapon's barrel.
Predecessor laser based TES systems have required use of high power laser rangefinders and/or delicate retro-reflectors to simulate kinetic ordinance behavior. Additionally, at present, most TES systems attempt to determine what actions are to be taken after a trigger pull. A determination delay results, where a shooter must maintain a sight picture with the target (e.g., target must remain in a line-of-sight, and a weapon-to-target relative positioning must remain relatively fixed) until the selection of a target, determination of target range, determination of target velocity, and determination of adjusted aim point are all completed.
This approach is flawed in that it is not representative of a real-world situation. That is, during the simulation exercise, dynamic movement across a simulated physical battlefield environment occurs where a target and a shooter are both moving. Shooter movement can include turret movement as well as shooter vehicle movement in a given direction. The line-of-sight delay for traditional TES systems is an artificial constraint causing an operator of a weapon system to not be permitted to select a new target immediately after firing. Instead, the operator must delay post-firing for a delay period to pass (this delay period is one in which the computations are performed and line-of-sight must be maintained). Besides having to account for target and shooter movements, additional external events, such as an appearance of optical obstructions (for example, smoke and/or powder clouds from weapon simulation effect (WES) components), can impose themselves in a line-of-sight path between a shooter and target during the delay period.
Failure to maintain the sight picture (altering line-of-sight) of the fired weapon during this delay period produces inaccurate simulation results. One possible inaccuracy is that a firing event that should have resulted in a hit will not result in one. Another possible inaccuracy is that compensation mechanisms implemented to compensate for the delay period are overly generous, which result in false positive hits.